


Do You Want to have Married Me?

by firedup



Series: Gaining Life [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: - sort of, ... sort of, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Fraud, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: A little fraud can go a long way.





	Do You Want to have Married Me?

Jesse bends over his tablet, nibbling absently on a thumbnail as he contemplates the choice presented by the form before him; that of deciding who he wants to be, for the rest of his life.

 

The second Overwatch, just like the first, had proven to be a pipe dream. For a time, and with a few countries like Korea quietly backing them, they had been able to work succesfully to prevent a second Omnic Crisis from breaking out and remove some of Talon's... well, talons... but Jesse had never been very optimistic that it would last. Time had proven him right. The UN had finally wised up as to who had been sweeping their backyard of the accumulated filth, the Petras Act had reared its ugly head again, and one very eventful, and stressful, year later, here they are, between the carrot of accepting new identities and retiring quietly, and the stick of a lifetime prison sentence.

 

(It helped that somehow, most of the old Overwatch files, along with Jesse's criminal record and a lot of the data on the Shimada clan, fell prey to an oddly selective virus that infected all the world's data storages at once. At this point, world governments probably simply had enough of this shit and wanted it to be over with.

 

He kinda wonders where Liv is now and how he's ever going to give her the kiss she deserves.)

 

Jesse is just enough of a cynic to appreciate the beauty of it.

 

He's also just old and tired enough to swallow the carrot and say, fuck the rest.

 

There's someone he wants to spend the remainder of his life with, and not behind bars.

 

Hanzo's quietly scribbling and ticking off boxes on his own form, a small frown on his face. He attacks this task like he does anything: methodically and with determination.

 

Meanwhile, Jesse has gotten stuck.

 

> Relationship status: _ single
> 
>                                _ married
> 
>                                 _ widowed

 

He glances up at Hanzo, slowly straightening from slumping in his seat. That's enough to get his archer's attention and earn him a curious look.

 

"Is something the matter?".

 

"Well...", Jesse scratches the back of his head, "I been thinkin'. What d'you put in 'relationship status'?".

 

If Hanzo is thrown by the question, it is only for a second. He knows Jesse well enough to not only follow the path of his thought but often overtake it and arrive at the destination well before him. Now is no exception.

 

"That is... hardly legal.", he cautions, though a smirk is tugging at the corners of his mouth, because it's exactly the kind of mischief he takes delight in. Jesse grins back openly, gestures at them, the tablets, and means _everything_. Everything from Hanzo's yakuza lineage and his own teenage criminal career, to their bounty hunterdom, to their vigilantism, and the whole under-the-rug-sweepage that is currently going on the world over. What's a little fraud in the face of this? A tiny cross in a small box in a digital form, and a name adjustment. And poof, they've been a married couple for... well, as long as they want it to have been.

 

He just, very suddenly, realized that he would like to call Hanzo his husband. Very much so.

 

Hanzo puts his tablet down on the table between them. His eyes are glittering with amusement. "You may have put the cart before the horse here. I always thought that first comes the proposal, then the legalities...".

 

"Not a problem, can take care of that right now.".

 

"And we are lacking a ring.".

 

"Well, if that's all... just gonna have to swing by a jeweller's later.". Energized by what he's about to do, Jesse all but jumps up from his seat and walks around he table, kneeling in front of Hanzo with only a small wince- his knee is not all happy about this treatment, but his knee can just stuff it right now because this is important. As he does so, he can see Hanzo's eyes briefly widen- perhaps realizing only now that Jesse is dead serious about this, and his heart flutters for a moment, with nervousness and a hint of fear.

 

And then those beautiful eyes soften and Hanzo's lips curve into the smile he gets when he doesn't want to admit that he's touched by something Jesse has done. He lets him take his hand and press a soft kiss to the back of it... and snorts when Jesse raises his head again to simper up at him in the best impression of the hero of a sappy teenage romance that he can possibly channel.

 

"If you're going to look at me like _that_  you'll make me regret all the time I already spent on you.", he tells him, putting a hand over Jesse's face and pushing him away, and Jesse almost falls over, laughing.

 

"Sorry, sorry. Lemme try that again.". He wrestles the grin off of his face and clears his throat, reaches for Hanzo's hand again and is graciously allowed to take it. The look in Hanzo's eyes- haughty and sharp enough to cut, still, but also much warmer now than they used to be- makes him remember exactly why he fell in love with this arrogant sonuvabitch in the first place.

 

He smiles softly to himself, and starts.

 

"Hanzo Shimada... _querido_... 's been almost ten years since we met, and ya still the hottest guy I've ever clapped eyes on- and a lot more likeable,", at which Hanzo rolls his eyes skyward, but after a moment's consideration, admits, "Fair enough.", with a shake of his head and a faint smirk,

 

"- And fuck, the beginning was damn rocky, it wasn't always easy even after that, and I'm not naive enough to believe that it'll get a lot easier in the future- but- what future we got? I wanna spend it with you. Not gonna say I want to grow old and grey with you, `cuz we're there already, but older and greyer, and maybe fat... yeah, that sounds good ta me.

 

You're literally the first person to make me want ta stick around. First one to make me believe that this thing they call 'love' does exist. And so... I ask you... do you want to have married me?".

 

There's the tiniest of pauses, and then Hanzo reacts in just the way Jesse hoped he would: first, throwing his head back to laugh out loud, the kind of unfettered, unrestrained laugh that he would never have allowed himself in the beginning, that Jesse himself, and Hana, and all the others at Overwatch, slowly had to re-teach him.

 

And when he's done laughing, he looks down at him still kneeling there and answers without a second's hesitation, "Yes.". Leans down to cup Jesse's cheek and bring their foreheads together, and in an even softer tone of voice, repeats, "Yes... you ridiculous, wonderful man, I do.". He's smiling, Jesse can hear it, and he is, too, as he tilts his head up to kiss his husband for the first time.

 

It takes a while before they're able to stop. It then takes another long while for Jesse's knee to forgive him, even after he stands back up, limps back to his chair and drops down in it to triumphantly jot down a small 'x':

 

> Relationship status: _ single
> 
>                                x married
> 
>                                _ widowed

 

Across from him, Hanzo does the same on his own form. A small smile flits between them and Jesse thinks, this is what it must feel like to have conquered the world.

 

"So...", he starts, Hanzo looking at him quizzically, "What name're we gonna put on these? Are you gonna take mine, or I'm gonna take yours?".

 

Hanzo grins. That damned, smug, superior, self-assured, _arrogant_  grin, the one that sets his eyes to sparkling and bares all his teeth and steals the air right out of Jesse's lungs even after very nearly ten years, "Well, you're going to take mine, of course.".


End file.
